Shooting Star
by VenomInMyBlood
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem. I thought I was alone, and I wasn't. He was there the whole time, watching me. And one night, a shooting star shined it's light on him, and I saw him. Finally. HumanBella/VampEdward. Don't like, don't read.
1. See Through

I had a sudden idea for this story, and a song helped me start it off. Lol read and review please!

* * *

I pushed my food around on my plate, staring at the uneaten eggs, and sighed. Every morning is like this. Charlie looked up at me, glaring, and then looked back at his newspaper. I stood up, holding my plate over the trash, and scrapped the food off the plate. Charlie ignored me, and I ignored him too. I put the dirty plate into the sink and left the kitchen. I walked to the living room, grabbing my backpack off the couch and walking to the front door. I held my keys in one hand, and the door knob in the other, and I turned my head to look at Charlie. "Bye Dad." My voice was so low, I couldn't even hear it. He looked over his newspaper, and his eyes focused on me. Then he looked back at his newspaper, and continued to read it. I sighed, opened the door, and walked out. I slammed the door, hard, and locked it. _Why is every morning like this?_ I got into my beat up truck, and started the ignition, ignoring the tears that started to fall down my face. _'What did I do to everyone to make them act this way?'_ I asked inside my head, driving out of the drive-way. I wiped my eyes harshly, and focused on the road, turning down the street to go to school. I parked in my usual space, and got out, slinging my backpack with me. I locked my door, but thought why bother? Like anyone is going to want to steal a piece of shit like this. I think Charlie knew that, and that's why he got it for me. I walked quietly down the hallway, to my first period, and sat in my seat. I was late, like always. But the teacher never noticed, and I never pointed it out. She called the attendance, and once she made it to my last name, I raised my hand. Her eyes didn't even leave the paper to see if I was here. I slowly put my hand back down, and buried my head in my arms, trying to disappear. But why try? It wasn't like they would notice anyway.

I hated lunch, because I sat alone. My eyes traveled on everyone in the cafeteria, yet no one looked at me. No one bothered to sit next to me, or even say hi. _Why? What did I do?_ I slowly ate my salad, and looked out the window. How I wished I was that bird in the sky, able to fly away. I sighed and bit into a cucumber, crunching away.

"Hey!" Someone shouted out, and I turned around, a little to eagerly. At was a boy, but he was talking to someone else. A girl came up to him, and hugged him, and they started laughing. I felt envy for that girl, as she sat down at the boy's crowded table. I want to be at a table like that. I watched as everyone joked and laughed, and I felt loneliness creep up my spine. _Why can't that be me? Why am I the alone one?_ I gathered my trash and threw it away, and I left the lunch room. _Why am I so invisible?_

I drove home in silence, and thought about my day. _Why is my life like this? How come no one talks to me?_ I turned into my drive-way, and got out the truck. The police cruiser isn't here, so Charlie must still be at work. I unlocked the door, and threw my backpack at the couch, and went to my room. I crashed on my bed, and got into my covers, trying to erase today from my memories. _I can't live like this anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be invisible. I don't can't go on like this. _I got out of my bed, and grabbed a notebook off my dresser. I flipped open a random page and looked for a pen. I finally found one and started to scribble on the page.

_Dear Dad,_

_When you find this note, it will be too late. I will be already gone. Don't look for me because it will be a waste of time. Matter of fact, you probably won't even try to look for me. Since I was never important to you anyway. Or to mom, who dropped me here in the middle of nowhere, the moment she got re-married. I hope my death will hang on mom's and your conscious. But knowing you both, you guys wouldn't even notice I was gone. _

_I can't say 'Love' because I don't feel that for you, and you don't feel that for me,_

_Bella. _

The last few sentences had tears drops on them, and I wiped my eyes softly. I held the note like it was priceless, and walked downstairs. I put it on the kitchen table, and walked to the door. I opened it and walked out, and locked it. And I stared at my house. It never even felt like my house. I shook my head, and started to walk to the woods near my house. There is a cliff at the end of the forest. And today, I'm going to jump off it and kill myself. I cried silently, and walked slowly through the forest. This forest was always my way of escaping my life, a place to relax and feel welcomed. I touched a wildflower growing near a tree, and kept walking. No time to get distracted, I need to stay focused. If I want to go through with this.

It took 2 hours to get to the cliff, and when I got there, I chickened out. I can't go through with it, I'm too scared. _I don't know why though, like anyone would miss me. _I thought angrily. I sat on the edge of the cliff, and watched the dark sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds in the light, and I was fascinated by it. If I were to die, I want to die staring at the sky. Then I saw something. A orb of light. It flew slowly through the sky, and it was beautiful. It was light blue, a celestial sight, and then I realized what it was. It was a shooting star. How lucky I was to see it. I stood up and watched at it lightened up the entire sky. I watched in awe as the whole forest went light blue with light, and then I noticed it. A boy was a few feet away, and he was staring at me. The shooting star's light outlined his body, and I watched him, my mouth gaping as I saw his face. Golden eyes, sparkled by the light, pink lips, and a chiseled pale face. He had bronze hair, a little red in it, and he looked like a angel by the light of the star. He had on a black coat, and his posture looked tense.

"Who are you?" I asked, the light started to blind me a little.

"You're safe. Thank god." The boy's mouth moved, and a gentle smile graced his face. I watched with wide eyes, as he walked slowly towards me. His hand slowly came to caress my face, I unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"You talked to me. You see me." I said, my eyes watering. He is a stranger, and yet he spoke to me. I'm not invisible.

"Of course I see you. And of course I would talk to you. You are my Bella, after all." He spoke quietly, his eyes twinkling. I looked at him, memorized by his voice and his words. Then I looked to the sky and saw that the star was leaving, and the forest stared to grow dark again.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hand touching his. His eyes grew troubled, and his hand left my face.

"I can't tell you. But I'll see you again. Soon." He whispered. And then the light left his body. And he was gone. I was now in the dark forest, alone. I looked around, trying to find that mysterious boy. But I found nothing. I walked on shaky legs, back to my house.

And it took another 2 hours to get home. I put my key into the lock, ready to unlock it, when the door knob started to turn. Charlie opened the door, frantic, and pulled me into the house.

"Bella! Where the hell have been?! Why would you write this-this note, saying that you were dead?! Answer me, dammit!!" He shook my shoulders, screaming.

"I-I. I was going to commit suicide, Dad." I answered him honestly. I looked at him confused, and then his shoulders started to shake.

"Why would you do that?! Bella, me and your mother love you very much, why would you doubt that?! I would die from the guilt I would have of knowing that you died, doubting if we ever loved you!" Charlie's eyes pooled with tears, and then they started falling. I watched, my eyes wide, as Charlie cried and held me to him. He hasn't said one whole sentence to me since I moved here, and yet he is screaming and talking to me, like nothing. Well not like nothing, since he is crying and holding me. He cried into my shoulder, and I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Dad. That I did that. Please forgive me." I whispered, rubbing his back. I actually did feel sorry. The whole time I thought he didn't like me, or love me, and yet he is crying for me. I never knew. He looked up at me, with red rimmed eyes, and nodded.

"Please Bella. If you have any problems, just talk to me. I'm always here to listen. Please don't feel like I don't love you. I love you so much." He kissed my forehead, and hugged me tight. I hugged him back, and after 5 minutes, he finally let me go.

"Dad. I'm going to go to bed. I love you." I whispered, and Charlie smiled at me, his eyes watery again.

"I love you too, Bella." He wiped his eyes. I walked to my room, and collapsed on my bed. _What just happened? I have been invisible to everyone, including my father, for so long. And now my father....is talking to me. If it because of the shooting star? Is it because of the boy? The beautiful boy that touched me and talked to me? Who is he? Did he do something to me?_ I kept thinking and thinking, and slowly I thought myself to sleep.

* * *

This story was inspired by the song "Shooting Star" by Air Traffic. Tell me if I should continue please!


	2. Solid

Wow. Thanks for the reviews! I'm mad about fanfiction acting crazy, and at midnight last night I got like 23 alerts from fanfiction. That woke me up. Lol. Well here you go!

* * *

_What just happened? I could have swore yesterday was just a dream. _I brushed my teeth quietly, staring at my reflection. _I don't understand why Charlie all of a sudden is talking to me now. I want to know. _I washed out my mouth and turned the faucet off. I left the bathroom, going down stairs, to eat breakfast.

"Morning, Bells." Charlie's gruff voice greeted me. I almost jumped at his voice, and I looked at him. My eyes squinted, and I replied back softly.

"Hi...Dad." I smiled, happy to finally have a conversation with my father. I sat down at the table, and Charlie smiled awkwardly at me. At least he's talking to me. I nibbled on the bacon Charlie cooked, and I attempted to make more conversation.

"So Dad...How's the station?" I asked him. His lips tugged up in a lopsided smile, and we started talking. I learned that it's usually slow at the police station, and that Charlie doesn't see a lot of criminals.

"We don't see much anymore. No one really gets arrested these days, maybe one guy a day. It's really slow. I miss action around the place." Charlie smiled lopsided again, and I laughed at him.

"You're just a trouble maker, aren't you." I joked, and Charlie smirked.

"That's your Dad for you." He smiled widely. I shook my head, laughing, and stood up.

"Well, I got to get ready for school. I want to be early today." I put my empty plate in the sink.

"Well that's nice. I got to get going too. Lock the door when you leave." Charlie said, standing up too. He got his jacket, and walked to the front door.

"Dad." I called out to him. He turned around, and I smiled.

"I love you."

Charlie smiled back gently, and opened the door.

"Love you too, Bells. Have a good day."

And with that, he was gone. I ran upstairs and got my shoes, and ran back downstairs to get my backpack. I got my keys, and left the house, locking the door. I smiled widely, as I got in my truck, and I kept repeating Charlie's words in my head.

Have a good day. I hope I do.

I got to class, early, and sat down in my seat. I shifted every few minutes, watching students come into the class room. A girl looked at me, shocked, and then smiled.

"Bella. You're here early today." She came to my desk, and hugged me. I was so surprised that my body stood still, and the girl stopped hugging me.

"You ok?" She asked puzzled, and I weakly smiled at her.

"I'm fine..." I waited to see if she'll tell me her name. She cocked her head, confused.

"I'm Angela. Remember?" She asked. I recognized her name.

"Oh right. Sorry Angela. I'm just having a weird morning." I laughed nervously. _I'm having more like a weird life._

"It's ok. Happens to all of us." She smiled knowingly, and sat down across from me. The teacher came in, and immediately started to call roll. Once she got to my name, I paid close attention, and stared at the teacher. Her eyes left the paper, and landed on me. "Well hello, Ms. Swan." She said warmly, and marked my present. She just said my name. Well last name. What the hell. I breathed in deeply, and tried to collect my panicking body. _What is going on with these people?! _She finished calling roll, and wrote on the board the classwork for today. I worked steady, and I was ready to go. I think I might enjoy lunch today.

I walked with my tray slowly, looking at all the table. I approached my normal, empty table, and was going to sit down when I heard a loud,"Hey!" I ignored it, someone is probably calling that girl again. Then there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw that boy, the one who called the girl yesterday.

"Bella. Sit at our table." He grinned, his blue eyes filled with mischief. I looked at him, trying to figure out who he was.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, trying not to offend him. He smiled and let out a sigh.

"Angela did say you were a little slow today. Mike, I'm Mike. Remember?" He asked, letting out a laugh.

"Oh. Sorry Mike. I'm just tired. I'll sit at your table." I stood up, tray in hand, and followed Mike.

"Our table. Its your table too, Bella." Mike smiled knowingly. _What does he mean by that?_

I tapped impatiently on the dashboard, driving a little faster. Lunch was weird, 3rd period was weird, and so was 4th. Random people would come up to me and talk to me like we were friends. I didn't know any of them. What does that mean? I pulled into the drive-way, and got out the truck. I quickly locked it, and ran into the forest. That boy did something to me. But what? I ran passed trees, tripping on a branch, but that didn't slow me down. I made it to the cliff in 1 hour, and stared at the sky.

_Where is the boy?_ I looked around the forest, but then I gave up. I sat on the cliff, and watched as the sun slowly left. The night stars came out, and I watched as they shined. I huffed, rubbing my arms, and then I heard a noise. A twig snapping. Footsteps. I turned my head quickly, and saw the boy was there. He had his hands in his coat pockets. And he looked angry. I immediately got up, and started to walk towards him.

"What did you do to me?" I questioned, and a smile formed on his lips.

"I did nothing." He shrugged.

"Yes you did. No one talked to me until you did. Until you touched me....what did you do?" I was less than 2 feet away from him.

"Like I said, I did nothing. That was all you." He shrugged again.

"How do you know me? How did you know I was here?" I started to get frustrated with the boy's nonchalant attitude.

"I just did. Bella." He smirked. I glared at him.

"Tell me what's going on!" I yelled. He then seized my arms, and pulled me to him.

"You shielded yourself from everyone, and I had to change that. You were unhappy, suicidal, and once you saw me, you changed. You wanted to let me in, and you did. You let your shield down, and you finally saw what really is going on." He whispered, his golden eyes blazing. I shook slightly from his cold touch, but I kept my eyes on him.

"What do you mean I shielded myself. Why? Why did you help?" I asked quietly. He blinked slowly, and then let me go.

"I don't know why your shielding yourself from the world. But I couldn't let you go on in pain. Open up to the world, Bella. And have fun. Before it's to late." Edward murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, growing confused.

"You will see. I will see you again, my Bella...please keep your shield down." Edward smiled gently, and then he vanished. I almost fell back from the wind that blew through. _What the hell?! Where did he go?!_ My eyes shifted frantically through the forest, yet he was gone. I fell to the forest ground, and hugged my knees. _Why can't I know what's going on? What does he mean I'm shielding myself? Who is he? Who am I?_ I rocked gently, and I started to cry. _Why is everything so confusing, and changing? I don't even know who I am anymore. Why? Why do I still feel invisible? _I don't think today ended as good as I hoped.

* * *

Aww. Poor Bella. What is going on in her life? And what is up with this mysterious boy? You must read to find out! Haha. Review!


	3. UnseenSeen

Next chapter. Had a lot of school work, so that's why it's been so long since I've updated. I have uploaded a new story, so go read it. Lol

* * *

Some things in life happen for a reason. They can show you the best part of your life, or the worst. So where do these last 2 days go? In the best or the worst category? Ever since I met the mysterious boy in the forest, my life has changed dramatically. People talk to me, my father talks to me, and the lonely ache in my heart has started to fade. But why? Why are people paying attention to me all of a sudden? What did that boy do to me? Was it the shooting star? The star... maybe that's it. Who knows? I sure don't anymore.

I walked quietly into the kitchen, saying hello to Charlie. I pulled out a bowl from the cabinet and then fetched some milk. I grabbed the cereal on the table, and poured some into my bowl. Charlie still didn't say anything. I looked at him, seeing what was wrong. But he didn't look at me. He was reading the daily newspaper, like always, yet he didn't speak to me.

"Hello dad." I repeated. Charlie's eyes didn't move from the paper. I was starting to get worried. "Dad? Is there something wrong?" I asked, poking at his paper. His eyes flashed to mine, gazing at me with annoyance, and he returned to reading the paper. I was shocked. I sat back into my seat, and quietly ate my cereal. He was ignoring me again. _What did I do wrong? _I pushed my bowl away, and ran to my room. I hugged my pillow, wetting it with the tears I was crying. I don't understand what's wrong with me. How can I be ignored, paid attention to, and then ignored again. This is crazy, it an emotional roller coaster that I don't want to ride. I slowly released my soggy pillow, and wiped my eyes. I don't understand anything anymore.

I got to class late. It may be weird to some of my classmates, since I was early yesterday. I walked briskly to my seat, and looked around for Angela. I didn't see her. The teacher stood up, ready to call roll. She made it down the list, and then got to my name. "Here" I answered. She didn't look at me. She didn't say anything, she just sat back down. My chest tightened, and I felt all the air leave my body. _Why is this happening? What the hell is going on?!_ I turned around and saw Angela, sitting in the back. I waved to her slowly, and she just stared at me. Then she looked away and started writing down notes. I felt like something shattered in my heart. I covered my face, trying not to cry. My life...makes no sense to me. I slowly removed my hands, and took out some paper and a pencil. I had to copy down notes.

_I don't see him. Where is Mike?_ I looked around the lunch room, not seeing the blond haired boy. I sat down at my old table, and started to eat quickly. I need to find Mike; I don't want to eat alone. Then I saw him. He was walking with Angela, and they looked happy. I got up, and walked over to them.

"Hi Mike...Angela." I half smiled at them. Mike and Angela frowned at me. Then Mike walked around me, tugging on Angela's hand. I watched them, my heart pounding against my chest. Mike turned his head to look at me, and I felt like I was going to faint.

"Don't act like you know us. Because you don't." He sneered, and walked away. Angela didn't say anything. Then she followed Mike. I stood there, for a few seconds. Then I feld the lunch room.

I drove home slowly, dead from today's events. None of it made any sense. Why is it all happening? Once I got to my house, I got out the car and started running into the forest. I need to find that boy. He has to tell me what's wrong with my life. He has to tell me what he did to me.

I made it to the cliff in about 45 minutes. I was out of breath, wheezing, and tired, but I got there. I sat down on the cliff, and I started to calm down. For some reason I found the cliff comforting. I looked at the sky, and I watched the sun start to set. And then the stars came out, twinkling like sparking jewels. I watched, trying to forget about the events that happened today. Trying to convince myself that I'm not a horrible person, that it wasn't my fault, that weird things were just happening to me. But no matter how much I thought that, it didn't stop my eyes from watering. I cried silently, covering my face with my hands. A crunch of leaves alerted me, and I turned my red eyes to the figure behind me. It was the boy. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes, and I started to cry more. I stood up, and rushed to him, wrapping my arms around him. I sobbed into his shirt, burying my face into it. He slowly hugged me back, and then he laid his head on my hair. I cried loudly, and the whole time he held me, rubbing my back.

"It's ok. Things may seem bad, but if you don't open up, things won't change." The boy whispered. I looked up at him, and I glared at him, still crying.

"What are you talking about?! I don't understand anything anymore! What do I have to do to make people see me?! What is wrong with me?!" I screamed at him, pulling on his shirt. The boy grabbed my hands, and stared at me. His honey eyes were bright through the night, and he looked at me with a smile.

"I see you Bella. I see you." He smiled at me, and then he kissed me. His cold lips pressed tightly to mine, and I shivered. I was hot, burning, and his lips cooled me down. I kissed back urgently, and I held him closer to me. Then as quickly as it started, it ended. The boy pulled away from me, and ran off into the forest. I stood there, blank, shocked by his sudden departure but I suddenly heard something whisper in the back of my mind. _Edward. His name is Edward. _Edward. That boy's name is Edward. How did I know that?

* * *

Thank my wonderful new beta - littlemissbella for editing! Review!


	4. Concrete

I want this story to keep going, because I am slowly falling in love with it. :) So please review if you want me to keep going.

* * *

For the 7th time today, I felt my lips. I ran my fingers over them, feeling the blood rush to the skin. I could still feel him; I could still taste the cold air that he exhaled on my lips. I could replay that kiss in my head for hours, and still be dazed from it. It was the most perfect kiss that two strangers could share together, but I wanted more. And more. And more.

"Ms. Swan? What's the answer to #3?" The teacher's voice was close to my ear, and I looked up to see her looking down on me displeased. The class laughed at me, and I blushed from the attention.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said quietly, not looking back up. She sighed, shaking her head, but she smiled.

"It is alright, just pay attention next time." And with that, so was off to another student's desk. I propped my arm up on my desk, leaning my head on my hand, and I looked out the window. I want to see Edward, I know that's his name, and I want to see him. I stared out into the sky, the bird's flying freely, and I felt jealous. They had powerful, long wings, perfect for flying high and far distances. And look at me; compared to them I am a flightless bird. Not even a penguin, whom is capable of swimming away. I am just stuck in place, wasting my life away. The bell rang, all the students leaving the class in a hurry. I still watched the sky, my eyes caught on those birds. How lucky they are.

I walked to lunch, scanning the cafeteria like a hawk. I had a feeling that today is going to be different. I spotted Mike and Angela, and sat at their table. They looked up, smiles lighting their faces, and I felt one spread across my own face.

"Hi, how have your days been?" I asked, a conversation starting up.

"Ugh, horrible! Ms. Brian gave us 2 tests! I know I at least failed on of them." Angela whined, her bottom lip quivering. I laughed, and so did Mike, at her cute expression.

"I know what you mean. School can be a real pain." Mike rubbed his neck, smiling.

"Tell me about it." I complained, and Mike and Angela snickered. I chuckled as well, feeling my spirits up. Today is going to be different, thank god.

When I got home, Dad was there. I was excited to see my father, and I unlocked the door quickly.

"Dad? Dad?" I called out, walking into the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, reading the paper.

"What's up, Bells?" He asked surprised, putting his paper down. I shrugged, hugging him, and kissing his cheek quickly. He smiled widely, rubbing his stubble covered cheek, and glanced at me.

"Nothing dad. Just having a very good day." I grinned. He smiled back, happily and rubbed my shoulder.

"That is good to hear, Bella." He laughed, and resumed reading his paper. I walked up the stairs, tossing my backpack on my bed, and I ran back to the front door.

"I'm going out, I'll be back!" I called out, and Charlie poked his head out from around the kitchen door.

"Kay, Bells. Be back in 2 hours." He replied, and I was out the door.

I sat on the cliff, a routine of sorts, to wait for him. I kicked my legs out, rocking them side to side, acting like a bored 5 year old. It's been about 30 minutes…where is he? The familiar crunch on leaves, and a snap of a twig alerted me, and I turned around. He was standing there, hands in his pocket, looking very rough. He looked like he was in pain, and I stood up.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked, walking to his side. He brushed me off, walking away from me, and went to sit on the cliff.

"How do you know my name?" He asked calmly, glancing at my face. I sat next to him, not missing when his body tensed up, but I ignored it.

"How do you know MY name?" I asked back, a teasing grin on my face. He looked at me, a smirk wide on his lips, and he shrugged.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He smiled, and looked out to the horizon. I huffed at him, staring at his amused face.

"How am I supposed to find out who you are?" I asked, my temper starting rising. He shrugged at me, covering my hand. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. I copied him.

Slowly, I was aware of something around me, thick and solid. Edward was on the other side, the wall forced him out like a shield. It was translucent, and I see the outline of his body. His hand reached out, through the shield, and he held my hand. It started to bend, and twist, and quiver, and like an implosion, it exploded from the inside. Little pieces fell around us, almost like raindrops. I looked into the sky, gasping as it started to actually rain. Edward stood up, tugging me with him, and he enveloped me into a hug. We stood there, embracing in the rain, letting it soak us through to the bone.

"Thank you, for letting me in. You finally dropped your shield, and now you're not going to feel alone anymore." Edward's soft voice wrapped around my ears, and I shivered.

"I don't understand. Why do I have a shield in the first place?" I asked, my eyes peering up into Edward's eyes. He caressed my face, his cold palm feeling my hot skin. I shivered again.

"I don't know, Bella. I was hoping you could tell me." He held my gaze, and we just stared into each other's eyes. I shook my head, not knowing the answer. He sighed, and his hand dropped from my face.

"You have to get home; Charlie is going to be worried about you." Edward watched the sky. I nodded, my steps weak and wobbly, and I turned to walk away.

"Edward. How do you know about Charlie?" I turned back around to face him, my question almost a whisper. He was gone. I searched the forest with my eyes, yet found nothing. I rubbed my face, where he touched me, and I smiled. I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to get an answer for my question.

* * *

Review please! Thank the Beta for editing, and look at my other stories!Teehee.


	5. Transparent

What the hell happened yesterday?

I left the forest with a wild grin, my mood happier than it had ever been before. I felt like a great weight had been lifted, and I felt like a feather. Light, and gently blowing in the wind. With a giddy goodnight to my father, I easily fell asleep without asking the most important question.

What the hell had just happened?

I woke up, not cringing from the sun, and with the same wild grin on my face. I talked endlessly with my father, much to his surprise, and waved goodbye. Once I got on the bus, I sat in my usual seat, looking out the window. My eyes focused on the forest. And it all came back to me. Edward, his hand, his words, and what he did. Something around me broke, for him. But what was it? And that important question came back up, just worded differently.

What the hell happened yesterday?

What did he do? I found myself buried with more questions than answers, and the only source I could go to is Edward. Who still hadn't answered any of my questions. I felt my lips relax, and the solid smile disappeared. It was hastily replaced with a deep frown. My whole life had turned into a question mark, and the only answer was Edward. But was that enough?

Everyone collected their things together, and left the class. I lifted my head, watching confusedly as the class emptied. I looked at the time, and saw that it was time for lunch. I must have not heard the bell. I gathered my notebooks, dumping them into my bag, and I walked into the hallway. I was in the cafeteria, dazed by how fast I got there, and I sat at my table. Should I look for Angela and Mike? I didn't have time to choose, because they found me first.

"Bella! Hey, come sit with us!" Angela waved to me, with a smiling Mike behind her. I smiled back, getting up and sitting at their table.

"Why do you keep sitting over there? I told you this is your table too." Mike gently brushed my hair off my shoulder, letting it fall down my back. I blushed from the contact, and Angela hit him in the chest.

"You are one lousy boyfriend, did you know that?" Angela glared mockingly at Mike, and he smiled back innocently.

"I am the best boyfriend you will ever have." Mike kissed Angela's nose, and she giggled. I laughed too, unfazed by their behavior, even though I though I should have been.

"So when did you guys start going out?"

Mike and Angela gawked at me, their eyes the size of dinner platters.

"Bella...we've been together for a whole year. You helped us plan our one year anniversary party." Angela stared at me, looking insulted, yet understanding. Was that even possible?

"Wow, you really are having an off week. Are you sure you're awake?" Mike tapped my forehead, laughing weakly.

"You're right. I just haven't been...myself these days." I attempted a feeble smile, but I grimaced instead.

"It's ok. So how are things going with Edward?" Angela changed the subject, smiling wistfully.

"Edward?" I asked puzzled, my eyebrows drew together. How did she know about Edward?

"Bella, what is up with you today?" Angela giggled, tapping my forehead like Mike did. I batted her hand away, focusing on the subject at hand.

"How do you know about Edward?" I asked seriously, and Angela's smile faded.

"You told us Bella." She frowned at me, as did Mike.

"When?" I didn't ever remember talking to them about Edward.

"I don't know, about 7 months ago?" Angela tapped her chin with her index finger. I sat back, floored from what she said, and I didn't ask anything else. 7 months ago?! I only talked to them for 2 days. Where the hell did they get 7 months from?

"Bella, are you ok?" How many times are they going to ask me that?

"I-I...don't know." I replied back honestly, covering my face with my hands.

What the hell just happened?

"Well...is everything ok between you and Edward?" Angela pushed her hair back, looking at me.

"Why do you ask that?" I asked warily, not expected her answer.

"Just asking. You know how boyfriends can be." She smiled knowingly, kissed Mike's cheek. What?

I stared at her, mouth open, eyes open, just frozen. What did she mean by boyfriend?

"W-what?" I stuttered, forming the only words that came to my mind.

"You know, you haven't talked about Edward in a long time, and I just wanted to know how you guys are doing." Angela looked back at me in concern, and Mike butted in.

"Cullen giving you any problems? I told you I didn't like the idea of you two being together." Mike narrowed his eyes when he said together. I still was tongue-tied.

"...Edward and I are together?" I whispered, shock creeping into my expression.

"Yes Bella. You're starting to worry me now." Angela squeezed my shoulder, just as lost as I am.

"I'm worried about myself too. How long have Edward and I been together?" I didn't feel her touch on my skin.

"7 months." Mike and Angela answered at the same time.

"Well...where is Edward?" I asked my final question.

"I don't know. That's why I was asking you about him." Once Angela said her last word, I was already running out the lunch room, and out to the parking lot. Edward and I are together?! But I've only know him for 4 days! And they said we've been dating for 7 months?!

What the hell just happened?!

You guys know the deal, read and review, and thank the sweet Beta! :D


End file.
